Eva
* This Character was inactive in season 7. Eva ''is a main character in "Musical Life". She is firstly introduced in season 1 episode 1. She , Cindy, Kelvin, Steven, Macy, Dave and Nancy graduated in season 3 finale.'' Appearance Season 1 Season 1: 21/25 ' Pilot Jesse Trios First Assignment 2008 Summer Gossip Broken Image Poor Eva 2007 Spring Came Back(Eva) DIVA OFF Drama Project (Part 1) Drama Project (Part 2) Prom King/Queen Accident Inspiring of "Glee Club" Regional (Part 1) Regional (Part 2) 2006 Summer Boyfriend/Girlfriend 2010 Christmas! Season 2 '''Season 2: 20/20 ' Audition New Member Second Year Bullying DB College "I want to be a Cheerios Captain" Mad Will Jesse VS Kelvin Fighting Alcohol Blaine is straight or gay?! Sectional 2010 (Part 1) Sectional 2010 (Part 2) Ms. Sue is new coach of Ace Glee Club!? My biological Mother We Love Again Cindy is the New Solo Singer in Ace Glee Club?! Regional 2011(Part 1) Regional 2011(Part 2) Came Back (Cindy) Prom King/Queen 2011 Forgiving Season 3 'Season 3: 7/16 ' Oh My God!? Macy(Sectional 2011) Beth Are We Loser? (Macy, Joan, Nancy) Final Regional (2012) Goodbye New York! I Go Now!! Season 4 'Season 4: 6/24 ' Drama Project 2012 (Part 2) Thanksgiving Day Marry Me Dream Job (Is it suitable to me ?) 2009 and 2012 All or Nothing Season 5 'Season 5: 2/25 ' Win or Lose Disbanding Season 6 'Season 6: 10/10 ' Loser New Glee Club VS DB College Love Education "Winning" Project (Part 1) "Winning" Project (Part 2) Arguing of Alumni Came Back(Wendy) Sectional 2015 Forgiving (Season 6) '''Season 7:0/25 Season 8''' ' '''Season 8: 5/25' Long Time No See Being an actor/actress Coffee Singing Battle Wedding Party We are Unique !! Season 9 Season 9: 28/30 I Miss You, Beth?! Came Back (alumni) Becoming Antagonist ?! (Cathy) Peter and Jason are enemy?! Lawrence (Current episode) Basic Information Season 1 Eva was a captain of Cheerios. Eva, Nancy and Joan are Spicy Girls Trios. They are most famous girls in St.Joseph High School. She and Cindy, Nancy become enemies. Season 2 Eva joint cheerios again. She and Nancy are enemy again since 2x07. Season 3 Eva left glee club and Cheerios period to after 2x20. She changed her image to be a bad girl. Her first appearance in season 3 was made in 3x09. Core Character Development Season 1 She who was firstly introduced was Kelvin's girlfriend in season 1. She accidentally have a pregnant due to sexual relationship with Steven in 1x05. She and Kelvin broke up in 1x08 due to her lying about pregnant. She born "Beth" in season 1 finale and she gave up the adoption of "Beth". Season 2 Their Group "Spicy Girls Trios" was disbanded period to after 1x25 because Ms. Sue gave up to disband Glee Club. Therefore, Eva left glee club period to after 1x25. She came back glee club due to Cindy, Dave and Steven leaving in 2x07, so did Nancy and Joan. In this episode, Ms. Sue want disband Glee Club again. Season 6 She was promoted to be a core character again in season 6. Season 6 focused on her about how Eva and other alumni run the glee club again. Main Character Development Season 3 Before her first appearance in season 3, Many of Glee Club member thought that she transferred. She changed her image again to be a nice girl and joint glee club again in 3x11. She released only one solo and three duets in season 3. She and Cindy, Nancy end up their enemy relationship in the finale. Season 9 It is successful to her get an adoption of "Beth". Recurring Character Development Season 4 She did a few episode appearance in this season. Season 4 didn't focus her so much. She came back St.Joseph High School when the thanksgiving day, Christmas. She supported Cindy some times. She became a mentor who taught Ann singing in her following appearance since 4x08. Season 8 When season 4 & 6 Newbie moved to New York, she appeared again to be a supporting role to them. Guest Character Development 'Season 5 ' She was guest role in 5x14 and 5x15 for celebrating 100 episodes of "Musical Life". She and Steven become a couple again.